


snowflakes and silent conversations

by kaianieves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/kaianieves
Summary: “Mom?” Alex called upstairs. “I think there’s someone here for you.”“Who is it?” Claire asked. She spooned more Lucky Charms into her mouth, a knowing smirk on her face“It’s Mary,” Jody said.“Like… Sam and Dean’s mom? Does she need help on a hunt or something?”“Or something,” Claire mumbled, staring into her bowl.





	snowflakes and silent conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Amelia, happy birthday! This one's for you. Thank you for being an amazing and supportive friend in all of my creativity. You mean so much to me, always.

“Mom?” Alex called upstairs.

“Yeah, honey?” Jody asked. Her footsteps echoed down the stairs as she made her way towards the kitchen. Alex’s laptop sat open on the dinner table. She was standing next to Claire, who was having a vertical lunch, peering out the window.

“I think there’s someone here for you,” she said. Then she stepped back from the window, letting Jody take a look. Outside was a woman, leaning against her car patiently. She barely seemed to acknowledge the December cold, smiling to herself as she seemed to spot Jody.

“Who is it?” Claire asked. She spooned more Lucky Charms into her mouth, a knowing smirk on her face. It was Mary- Sam and Dean’s mom. The only reason why Claire knew why she was here is because she had come back home early during one of their secret date nights. Jody still had yet to tell Alex.

Jody gave her a tired glare before turning to Alex. “It’s Mary,” she said honestly.

“Like… Sam and Dean’s mom? Does she need help on a hunt or something?”

“Or something,” Claire mumbled, staring into her bowl.

Jody sighed. “I’ll be right back, alright. Just hold on.” She headed towards the front door, slipping on a jacket.

Alex looked at Claire. “What was that about?”

“Mary?” Jody called as she walked up the driveway. Mary smiled at her, blonde hair whipping in her face from the wind.

“Hey,” she said.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, it’s my birthday,” Mary said. “I thought we could go on a little road trip.”

Jody looked back at the house, seeing Alex looking at her through the kitchen window. “I can’t just up and leave right now,” she said wearily.

Mary didn’t frown, though, smile only growing bigger. “It’s just for a couple hours, I promise.” Jody still looked hesitant. “Please? I’m cashing in a birthday favour here.”

“Fine,” Jody said eventually. “Let me- uh, tell the girls, alright?” Mary nodded.

Back inside, Alex had moved to the front hall, waiting for her. “So what’s up? Ghoul hunt? Demons?”

“No, honey.” Jody braced herself. She’d been bracing herself for this conversation for a while now. “Alex, sweetie, Mary and I… We’ve been sort of seeing each other. Well not sort of, but-”

“I get what you mean, Mom.” On Alex’s face was a soft little smile.

“Okay then. Well, that’s good. It’s still new, and I didn’t know how to tell you ‘cause I didn’t know how you’d react and-”

“Mom. It’s fine. It’s great,” Alex interrupted a second time. “I’m glad you’re happy.”

From behind Alex, Claire asked, “So you’re just gonna’ leave your girlfriend out in the cold?”

“She said she wanted to go somewhere, actually. It’s her birthday, and I said yes- it’s only for a couple of hours,” Jody said, mother’s reassurance coming in naturally.

“Don’t even worry about it,” Alex said to Jody, turning her head to give Claire a look. “Go. Have fun. Stay warm.”

Jody looked at them both, checking. _ Are you sure? _

When neither of them moved to contradict themselves, Jody grabbed her scarf from the front hall closet and changed from her runners to winter boots quickly. Something inside her felt like if she took too long, Mary would disappear when she got out there.

She was still waiting, inside the car now when Jody let the front door close behind her. Walking back up the driveway through the snow on the lawn, Jody got in the front seat.

“Hey,” Mary said, but there was a question in it. _ Everything good? _

“Hey,” Jody returned, rubbing her palms together. She buckled herself in, then looked back at Mary. _ Everything’s great. _“So where are we going?”

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out.” Turning the key in the ignition, the motor of Mary’s car rumbled to life. Jody couldn’t take her eyes off her as she pulled them away from the curb into the snowy street.

The ride was long, Jody trying to guess where they were going the further along they drove.

“Please tell me you’re not taking me to Rapid City,” Jody said.

“Nope,” Mary said, eyes still on the road.

“Kansas?”

Mary glanced at Jody for a moment, maybe in disbelief. Then she said, “Nope. Do you always turn into a five year old on road trips?”

“I think it’s you,” Jody said. Maybe it was only Mary who brought out this side of her.

“Do you think that’s a good thing or a bad thing?” Mary asked.

A bad thing? Was it a bad thing that Mary made her laugh, or smile? That they shared dinner dates of homemade Winchester Surprise and wine? That whenever she was around, Jody felt like she could be off her guard for one small moment?

“Definitely not a bad thing,” Jody said. “At least, I don’t think it is.”

Eventually they settled into comfortable silence, the radio playing comfortable country-rock and radio fuzz quietly. Jody glanced at Mary when she took a turn off of the freeway onto a country road, but she didn’t seem to notice.

Trees towered over the vehicle, white behemoths with little bare patches of green and bark here and there. Snow fell more heavily on the windshield, making Mary put on the wipers. They dragged, squeaking across the glass and disrupting their silence.

When the car stopped, Jody was surprised. She figured this was a short cut, that there would be an end to this forest and they’d pull back onto another paved road. Instead, she looked out at the muddy dirt, frozen solid from the cold.

“This is it?” she asked.

“This is it.” Then Mary said, “We have a little walking to do, though.”

They got out of the car, Jody zipping up her jacket. Snow came down in fat flakes as the two made their way through the trees. Jody walked alongside Mary closely, shoulders bumping.

“I haven’t said this yet, but happy birthday,” Jody said. “If I’d known, I would have made a cake.”

“It’s alright. I don’t want a cake,” Mary said. She linked her arm around Jody’s, pulling her closer.

They stopped walking when the trees cleared, ahead of them an empty plain covered in ice. No, not a plain. A pond, frozen over.

“I didn’t bring any skates,” Mary began, “But I think we’ll be fine.”

She moved ahead of Jody, disconnecting their arms, pushing off on the ice at the edge of the stiff, snowy grass. Mary slid across the ice in her boots, turning around and waiting for Jody.

Carefully, Jody pushed off on the ice, sliding past Mary to the other end of the pond. Mary slid over to her, steadying herself with Jody’s shoulders. Snow had collected in her hair; Jody reached up to brush it away.

Mary grabbed her hands, pulling her along the ice.

“I think we should go to dinner,” Mary said.

“I think we should have dinner at my house,” Jody said.

Mary stopped abruptly on the ice. She was quiet for a moment, searching for something in Jody’s face. “Are you sure?”

“I’m positive.”

Their noses were inches apart, Jody gazing down at Mary. She moved in closer, pressing a kiss to Mary’s lips. A heavy wind blew cold snowflakes down from the trees, showering them in white.

They broke apart. “Okay,” Mary said.


End file.
